Lost in Your Orange Eyes
by kuramalover011
Summary: Sequel to "Two Sides of the Same Coin". Sam and Dean head to Wyoming for what they think is a vengeful spirit, but then newly wedded brides start to kill their husbands. The boys are reminded of a case Bobby told them off years earlier, and they have another problem; something is still following them from their previous case. Warnings for language, violence, and slash. Slight AU.


AN: So here is the sequel to "Two Sides of the Same Coin"! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 1

Timothy Harvard was in a good mood; he was a man freshly married to the love of his life. Not only that, but when he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, he couldn't think of a better time. Stretching his arms over his head, Tim crawled out of bed, in nothing but his boxers, and opened the bedroom door. Walking into the kitchen, he expected to see his newly wedded wife, but the room was empty. However, the table was set and his food was already placed out. Timothy smiled to himself.

"Damn, I must be one lucky guy," he praised himself, seating himself at the table. He was so engrossed with his breakfast that he didn't notice Emily, his wife, entering the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the counter, eyeballing the set of kitchen knives that rested there.

"Aren't you going to come eat, dear?" Tim asked from the table, not bothering to turn and face her. Without stopping or turning, she replied.

"Soon, honey," Picking a knife, she stalked towards her husband. Raising the knife above her head, her eyes flashed orange, "It'll all be over soon." Bringing the knife down, Emily stabbed him in the back. Tim's dying scream barely masked his wife's maniacal laughter.

* * *

Dean didn't speak to Sam as he drove the Impala down the abandoned dirt road. It helped that Sam had the same plan, opting the stare out the passenger window. Dean stole a glance from the corner of his eye to see his little brother sleeping, face pressed against the window. Their last case had left Sam exhausted, and Dean didn't blame him. After everything that had happened, Dean wouldn't mind a nap either. After everything that happened-

_"I wish you were never born!"_

Dean was the type of guy to regret everything he did, and this was no exception. He had looked Sam, his little brother, in the eyes and told him he no longer loved him. He pushed his brother away, and Sam was hurt as a result. Sam didn't talk about what happened after he left the motel room, but Dean could guess; he had seen Sam pressing his once scarred palm earlier in the Impala. Sighing, Dean focused on the road in front of him.

Giving a cheer at the motel sign glowing ahead on the road, Dean let a small smile come to his face; now he could sleep. He slowed the car and pulled into the small parking lot. It was late; the parking lot was practically empty. Parking the Impala, Dean risked a glance at Sam. He was still asleep. Nudging his shoulder, Dean looked forward as Sam groaned into consciousness.

"Where are we?" Blinking his eyes to adjust to the level of light, Sam stared at Dean, waiting for a response.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty, we're here."

"Where are we?" Blinking his eyes to adjust to the level of light, Sam stared at Dean, waiting for a response. Not looking at Sam, Dean replied.

"Wyoming, now come on, I want to get some sleep." Sam huffed, but complied with his brother's demand. Walking to the back of the Impala, Sam gathered their bags as Dean entered the motel to get them a room.

Dean stood in front of the empty desk; upon seeing no one around, Dean hit the small bell on the left side of the desk. The sharp ding echoed through the space.

"Coming!" a male voice called out. Quick, yet soft footsteps made their way to the front desk. A young man, no more than twenty, sped into the room behind the desk. Looking a Dean, he gave a small smile.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, "so, a single bed?"

Dean was about to reply when Sam opened the door behind him, carrying their bags.

"Oh! Well, looks like your lucking day, you can have the last king available-"

"Oh no, two queens; we're brothers," Dean interrupted, shaking his head with a chuckle. Sam shook his head behind him; it wasn't the first time they were mistaken for a couple. The young man's face shifted into awkward disappointment.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any double queen rooms left; just the one single and the king," he explained, eyes shifting between the two of them. Dean groaned and lightly tapped his hand against the desk. He didn't want them to be in separate rooms; Dean didn't want Sam out of his sight.

"We'll take the king."

* * *

"You know, we haven't shared a bed since I was seven," Sam stated as they unpacked their bags; Dean was preparing to take the first shower, and Sam hoped to find another case. Dean chuckled at the memory; Dean was growing up and he wanted his own bed. It was the first time Sam revealed to have possessed the Winchester stubbornness took two hours of tears and big brother logic to finally get Sam to agree to it.

Hearing Dean laugh, Sam smiled; this is what he missed. He missed just being brothers with Dean. he didn't laugh much these days, ever since he got back from Purgatory

_Which he would have gotten out of sooner if you had looked for him_. Sam shook his head; he didn't want those kinds of thoughts to ruin his newly found good mood. Sure, things were rough between them right now, but they could get over it. Sam knew why Dean said the things he did on their last case, and he forgave him for it. _Now_, Sam thought, _if only Dean would do the same._

"I get first shower!' Dean announced, sauntering into the bathroom before Sam had a chance to respond. Hearing the door close, Sam dug into his duffle bag for his laptop. With a cry of triumph, Sam pulled out the laptop, and was about to set it up when something caught his eye. A Snickers candy bar? The brothers had made a few stops for gas, but Sam didn't recall purchasing the candy. Picking it up, he gave it a closer inspection. There was nothing abnormal or supernatural about it; it was just a Snickers bar.

_Probably Dean's_, Sam thought, throwing it on Dean's bed. Sam didn't bother wondering how it got in his bag; Dean probably put it there by accident, or wanted Sam to have it. _Yeah right_, his brain counteracted,_ it's not like Dean would care that much_.

There it was; the nagging thought that he shoved in the back of his head. The things that Dean had said to them during their last case were still ringing in his ears. He forgave dean for saying them, but that didn't mean he forgot them. Their relationship had been strained over the last few years; Ruby, the Apocalypse, his time without a soul, Leviathans, and now Purgatory- too many things had come between them. Sam could feel the guilt rising in his chest; he had messed up so many times. He wanted to be Dean's brother again.

Shaking his head, Sam set up his laptop and began scrolling through local articles. Finding a case would take his mind off of his darker thoughts. Sam tilted his head to the side when he found an article that caught his eye.

_Homophobic Crime on the Rise; Third Gay-Bashing Victim Found Dead_

"Sam!' Dean called from the bathroom, causing Sam to look up the from the screen.

"What?" he replied, closing the laptop in front of him. there was a pause. Sam stood, fearing the worst.

"Um... there's no toilet paper in here..." Dean trailed off, embarrassed. Sam gave a laugh.

"What do you want me to do, steal some from another room?" Dean didn't reply, causing Sam to roll his eyes "Dude, I'm not going to steal toilet paper from another room!" When Dean didn't reply a second time, Sam could imagine the bitchface his brother was giving him. Making his own at the bathroom door, Dean seemed to think the same thing as Sam.

"Don't make that face, it might get stuck that way, and hurry up and get me some toilet paper bitch!"

Smiling, Sam turned towards the door and called back to his brother.

"I'll be right back jerk!"

_Maybe_, Sam thought as he stepped out of the room,_ maybe I am Dean's brother again._

* * *

AN: I am so so so so sorry that it took so long! :( I've been bust with school and a drama festival. Don't worry, more shall come, and I hope to have quicker updates!


End file.
